


Dance The Night Away

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fated Encounters AU, Inspired by Astor Piazolla-Libertango, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Rayleigh, Shakky and a little soirée?Or just a moment during that awaited Wednesday nightFatedEncounterAU





	Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [VampireNeko34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNeko34/gifts), [Angel0940](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0940/gifts), [Herminia112358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/gifts), [CherieRoseLoveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/gifts).



> I adore Rayleigh and Shakky! And since I am guilty for not updating my main story Fated Encounters, I wanted to give a glimpse of the Wednesday night out I mentionned in FE (where Marco and Ace will meet in a mascarade) Inspired by Astor Piazolla - Libertango.  
> Wanted to thank all RayShakky lovers out there :*

The night's breeze entered from the balconies, a tad cooler than the air inside the spacious room. The lights got deamer, casting a mystic veil on the walls and the tables at the far end. The candles all around the dance floor were lit and the musicians started a new melody.

Magic has just been awakened.

She looked in his eyes. Grey like the sky before the storm. Fire flickering in their orbs. Candles making them seem darker than they actually were. Or maybe she did. Only time could tell. He put his hand around her waist. She put hers on his shoulder. He took her right in his left, his grip strong yet gentle, just like the man himself. 

The violon played, and the hunt started.

He put his foot forward, she sidestepped to the right. He swang after her, she retreated back, leaving behind nothing but a whisper of her perfum. 

He straigthened his grip around her waist, pulling her body to him. Chest to chest. He looked in her eyes, accepting the challenge. She looked back, blowing a kiss as if saying...

Catch me if you can...

At that point, the dance became aggressive; her hand no longer on his shoulder, her slim fingers now fisting the collar of his black shirt. Their breaths merged into one and she brushed his lips with hers for a split second before taking a step back, fingers smoothing his now-free collar, a pleased smile stretching over red-painted lips as she saw the grey of his eyes turning black.

The beat got quicker. The time was running out.

Five.

His grip got stronger. The distance between their bodies reduced to nothing. His heat carressing her core. His gaze intense and shamelessly lusting.

Four.

She lifted her left leg, bending it in the air. His hand released hers and came just under her knee, his thumb carressing the tender flesh of her thigh; a soft hum reached her ears and an appreciative smile took over his lips.

Three.

His hands stilled before lifting her off her foot, up in the air. She breathed sharpely, the cold air stinging her throat; but she didn't have time to think about it before...

Two.

He span her around twice, taking her breath with each one. His nose came to rest on the crook of her neck, nuzzling the reddened flesh there. His mouth set in a smirk on her collarbone, giving it small feather-like pecks before ending it with a slight graze of his teeth.

One.

His hand left her waist, rooming over her back to rest just bellow her shoulders. Another break. A tenth of a second, before his body bent foreward pushing hers backwards. She could feel her hair falling back. The nape of her neck exposed to the breeze. Her vision changing as her body bent further; but, she could feel it, even with all the change she was experiencing, the lips that trailed from the base of her neck to stop at the valley of her chest...

Just as the melody ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Kudos, please.  
> Wanna share your thoughts? Comment section.


End file.
